Infinite Ways To Torture Vlad Masters
by JuneLuxray
Summary: The G.I.W. are torturing Vlad Masters with painful tests, lots and lots of painful tests. They're quite amusing to the G.I.W., however. FOR TORTURE IDEAS, SEND IN A REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS TO GET THIS STORY GOING!
1. Chapter 1

_In The G.I.W Testing Labs..._

Vlad was tied to a chair, wondering what was going to happen. A balding scientist with small glasses came in. The scientist smirked. "Mr. Masters, I'll now see what happens when you listen to Jasmine Fenton's singing for a full twenty minutes. The scientist stuck a pair of headphones on him, and Jazz singing _'I Kissed A Girl' _came on. It was screechy and horrible. And Vlad had to listen for twenty full minutes. Vlad was screaming the entire time, and after the twenty minutes was up, Vlad was panting and taking painful breaths. His eyes were bloodshot as well. He had a pounding headache.

"My...Ears...Ache...Like...No...Tomorrow..." He said painfully. The scientist didn't hold any sympathy. "Well, you have more tests..." He said, trailing off. Vlad groaned. "What-what more can you do to me?" He muttered.

* * *

Vlad was situated on a rough bed with a pillow full of pennies his head was on. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but soon he felt someone stick a large, _large_ needle in his spine. He screamed in alarm and pain. After the shot was done, he began to twitch violently and **-scene cut out due to the fact it's quite violent and disturbing. Trust me. I'm saving the squemish from their doom- ** "...And that, my friends, is what happens when you give a halfa a shot filled with ectoranium." The scientist said to his colleges. Vlad's eye twitched.

* * *

Vlad was situated in a chair, and a scientist came in. He stuck headphones on Vlad again. Vlad silently hoped it wasn't Jazz's singing again. Then they stuck a bowl of frootloops in front of him. Vlad looked confused. Then they started playing a tape- it was simply the word 'Frootloop' repeated over and over again in a monotone. It was an odd, computer-like voice. He raised an eyebrow and began eating the frootloops.

-five minutes later-

Vlad was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was starting to go insane from the headphones saying 'frootloop' whenever he ate a spoonful of the cereal.

* * *

Vlad was squirming and trying to escape from his torturers. He was being forced to watch something nightmarish to him.

Jack and Maddie's wedding video. He was screeching "NOOO! DON'T MARRY THAT FOOL!" at the top of his lungs.

Putting his head down, he was beginning to wonder if the G.I.W was only doing this for their own entertainment.

* * *

All I can think of for now. I need more ideas for torturing Vlad.

If you have ideas, please send in reviews! I'll take from your reviews ideas for it. This fic will depend on reader's torture ideas. So if you have an idea, shoot. I need them for the story.

I don't own DP or the song 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suggested by animephoenix2468_

Vlad numbly sat in his chair. He tried to escape, but couldn't. He was tied by restraints to the chair, anyhow. The scientist put the headphones on him again. Vlad groaned. "Great. Is it Jasmine's awful singing again?" He groaned aloud. The scientist shook his head. "Worse." He said. And before Vlad could ask what was worse than that, in his headphones, Tucker's voice rang out singing 'Beautiful Disaster' loudly. It was screechy, and Tucker was just indescribably awful. And Vlad had to listen for twenty whole minutes.

Eventually Vlad took up hitting his head on the wall to knock himself out. When the twenty minutes was up, Vlad was unconscious. The scientist just wrote it off as a way for him to attempt to stop listening to the music.

* * *

_Suggested by Call Me Mad -Elf-_

Vlad was surrounded by a ton of girls.

While most men would like that, it wasn't the case.

They were all Danny fan girls. And Vlad wondered why the G.I.W. had bothered to do that, but then a clip started on the screen before them. It was a clip of all the times in the series where Vlad beat up Danny. By the middle of it, Vlad was being beaten, clawed, and slapped quite a bit. One girl had the nerve to aim for a certain area we all know.

Ouch. This time the G.I.W really_ just _wanted to bother him.

* * *

_Suggested by: angel_feather_keeper_

Vlad was being forced to look at a website. It was called fanfiction. He warily thought this couldn't be too bad, but then he came across the odd pairings.

His eyes bulged at a Danny/Vlad story. He begged for it to be turned off, but he got a 'no'. Then came his very worst nightmare.

Jack/Vlad.

He had to read the entire thing in detail, too. He begged for his eyeballs to be taken out. He resisted barfing at the notion of being with Jack.

He would have nightmares for weeks after this...

* * *

_Suggested by Batamat_

Vlad was being brought into a room...And he stopped when he was in the doorway. Cats were all around the room, and they all turned and looked up a Vlad. Vlad didn't want to move another step, but he was pushed in by a scientist. The door slammed shut. Vlad stared at the cats, who didn't know what to make of him. Suddenly, the ceiling opened above him, and a pound of catnip was dropped on top of him.

The cats all ran to get it, and knocked Vlad down. They clawed and scratched an bit as they tried to get every last morsel of catnip.

When they were done, Vlad was badly cut up and bitten in many areas...Including one certain area he was currently gripping right now, howling in pain.

* * *

Vlad groaned as he had a million band aids stuck to him after getting two pounds of antiseptic poured on him. It stung like crazy. He officially hated cats to no end.

He was being brought to another room. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad-

But froze.

Before him was the Jack and Maddie programs.

Making out. Vlad screamed a 'Noooo!!!'

Eventually, they headed to a bed that was in the corner. Vlad's eyes bulged and screamed at the tone of a little girl.

Can you guess what happened?

**I don't own DP! OR the song 'Beautiful Disaster' Keep ideas coming!**

_And any ways to torture Vlad that doesn't have a 'suggested by authornamehere' that means that that idea was made by me._


	3. Chapter 3

_Suggested by E350_

Vlad groaned. What was to come next? He stumbled into the room that previously held cats. He saw a screen covering a large figure, who appeared to be holding a ukulele. Vlad's eyes widened as he screamed to be let out and whamming his hands on the door. Jack stepped out from behind the screen with a malevolent look on his face.

"Hey there, Vladdie! I just brought my 'old friend' something to entertain him. This is your reward for torturing my son and family." Jack said with a sneer. Then he began to badly play the ukulele, and sing "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" very poorly. He also proceeded to hula-dance with a grass skirt on, increasing Vlad's horror.

Vlad screamed "WHYYY!?!?!" to the heavens as he tried to dig his way out of the room hopelessly.

* * *

_Suggested by Ace, an anonymous reviewer  
_

Vlad wondered what could be worse than the last tortures.

His question was answered when a scientist came and use a flamethrower to set his pants on fire. Vlad was screaming and flailing about as he tried to put his pants out. Eventually the pants burnt to dust, leaving heart-patterned underwear in it's wake. Vlad didn't have time to think before two badgers were released on him. They jumped up and began biting him as he yowled out in pain.

_"I'll never call anyone a 'Little Badger' **ever** again." _Vlad thought angrily as he fought the badgers off.

* * *

_Suggested by Call me Mad -Elf-_

Vlad was tied to a table with ecto-proof rope. He was _actually_ beginning to feel bad about his actions.

Naw, maybe not.

Anyhow, a scientist came in with a large roll of wax tape. He stuck it to Vlad's chest wordlessly, and Vlad's eyes widened at what he was going to do. The scientist then ripped off the tape mercilessly quickly. Vlad screamed out in pain. "OWW! MY CHEST HAIR!" Vlad cried. The scientist shrugged. "We need all the chest hair to do an experiment." He said with a shrug, and stuck another piece of wax tape to Vlad's remaining chest hair. Half-way through pulling it out, he yanked harder on it than normal.

Girly screams were heard miles from the G.I.W. center, and even reached Danny and his friend's ears at the Nasty Burger. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Did any of you hear an extremely high-pitched, girly scream?" He asked, a little confused.

* * *

Vlad was tied to a chair, still wincing from the pain of getting waxed. The T.V. before him turned on.

They were all clips of when the Packers lost a game. And then at the end, an already pained Vlad saw the channel changed to the current news.

"In sports news, the Packers have been bought out." A news reporter said.

Vlad's cried. "NOOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BUY OUT THE PACKERS...!"

His head slumped over as he sobbed over his dearly departed loss.

I don't own DP or the song 'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride'.


	4. Chapter 4

_Suggested by PhantomMouse1115_

Vlad was tied to a chair again. He was told three people were coming in for him, and that it would be entertaining.

He hoped they were right...

Just as he finished the thought, Danny, Sam, and Tucker came in with evil smiles. Vlad groaned. "Oh, great. It's the brat parade. What more can you do to me?" He groaned.

The three just looked at each other and smiled. Danny spoke. "We're here to sing a song made by a girl name Paulina- _just for you_! Ready, Sam, Tucker?" He asked. The two nodded with their smirks. They began.

"YO DANNY FENTON WAS JUST FOURTEEN WHEN HIS PARENTS BUILT A VERY STRANGE MACHINE,"They started. Tucker made the song even MORE fun to sing with his mad singing skillz. Vlad looked horrified.

"WHEN IT DIDN'T QUITE WORK, HE TOOK A LOOK INSIDE! THERE WAS A GREAT BIG FLASH AND EVERYTHING JUST CHANGED! HIS MOLECULES GOT RE-ARRANGED!"

"WHEN HE FIRST WOKE UP, HE REALIZED HE HAD SNOW WHITE HAIR, AND GLOWING GREEN EYES! HE COULD WALK THROUGH WALLS, DISAPPEAR, AND FLY! HE WAS MUCH MORE UNIQUE THAN THE OTHER GUYS! AS A PHANTOM HE KNEW WHAT HE HAD TO DO..."

"HE HAD TO STOP ALL THE GHOSTS FROM COMING THROUGH! HE'S HERE TO FIGHT FOR ME AND YOU! HE'S GONNA CATCH THEM ALL 'CAUSE HE'S DANNY PHANTOM! HE'S GONNA CATCH THEM ALL 'CAUSE HE'S DANNY PHANTOM! He's gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom!" They all finished singing badly. Danny and his friends were snickering at Vlad's reaction.

Vlad banged his head on the wall, and finally passed out again by the time they were done...

* * *

_Suggested by Batamut_

Vlad was sitting in his room, sleeping. The day was done for torment.

Or so he thought...

Tucker Foley was sneaking through the vents, and found himself over Vlad's room. He smirked, and pulled out a can of _Foley_ by Tucker Foley. He thought Vlad might like his cologne he made. He sprayed it into the vent above Vlad's room, and quickly fled.

Vlad woke up. "Ugh, what's that smell...? It smells like a dead skunk." He mumbled as he covered his nose in disgust. The bad thing was there were no windows in his room, and the cologne would escape slowly out of the vent.

Note the word 'slowly'.

Vlad looked helpless and disgusted.

_The next morning..._

Vlad managed to wake up. The room still smelt bad, and he groaned. Then a G.I.W. scientist came in, and covered his nose. "Dear me, it seems someone snuck in and sprayed something down the vent. It smells like a sweaty corn dog. Come along, Mr. Masters. You need a vinegar bath to get rid of the smell off of you." He said nasally, covering his nose. He lead Vlad out of the room, and people Vlad passed covered their noses.

"People think it's sooo funny to torture me by embarrassing me...If I find out who did it, I'll get that little punk." He growled as he sat in a vinegar bath.

Outside the front of the G.I.W. center, Danny, Tucker, and Sam covered their noses, snickering non-stop.

* * *

Vlad groaned as he put his head down on a pillow. He had a long day, and tried to fall asleep.

Above him in the vent was Danny this time. He held the bird's bum directly over Vlad's face...He then squeezed the bird a tiny bit. The bird pooped.

Right on Vlad's face.

Vlad screamed as Danny fled with the bird, and Vlad stood up and raised a fist at the vent.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PUNKS!!!"

* * *

I don't own DP! And I need more suggestions. Please PM or send in a review with an idea. Thank you!

And a random fact here: Tomato Juice does not remove the smell of skunk spray. Vinegar, however, will.


	5. Chapter 5

_Suggested by stick fight3 _

Vlad's eye twitched. He couldn't scratch his itchy nose, as he was tied down. Dani then entered the room. Vlad groaned. "What now...?" He muttered. Dani simply smirked, took out an injection, and injected Vlad with it. Vlad then started melting. He was soon a green, smelly pile of ectoplasm. Somehow, he could still talk.

"WHAT THE &#^ DID YOU DO?!?!" He screeched. Dani smirked more. "Just wanted to see how YOU like getting destabilized, Vlad." Vlad was screeching out in pain, and Dani stabilized him again with another injection. Vlad looked hurt.

"Yo-you don't even call me 'Father' anymore!" He cried. Dani smiled. "My true dad, Danny's dad, known to you as Jack, adopted me with Maddie." She said happily.

A large shout of "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was heard even on Mars.

* * *

_Suggested by stick fight3_

Vlad sat numbly on an operating table. Jack came in with some equipment. Vlad groaned. "What are you going to do to me, old friend?" He asked innocently, trying to guilt Jack into not doing whatever he was planning.

It didn't work.

Jack turned enthusiastically at Vlad. "Well, _old_ friend, I'm going to rip you apart molecule by molecule, and then put you back together. Just for scientific purposes." Jack said cheerfully. Vlad gulped.

-----_Five Looooonnng Hours Later_-----

There were two large boxes filled with Vlad's molecules. You could hear high-pitched screams of mercy coming from it. Jack smiled after getting his data, and stuck the molecules into a machine, turning Vlad back to normal.

Vlad was not happy. But one thing was wrong...

"Hey! My butt's in my front of my body!" He cried. Then he looked at it. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME MY BUTT WAS SO BIG?!" He cried. (AN: Yes, I was spoofing the movie _Spaceballs_ here.) Jack blinked for a minute, before falling over and laughing hysterically. Vlad just looked downright angry as Jack managed to wipe away a crocodile tear and turn Vlad back to normal fully.

* * *

_Suggested by an anonymous reviewer, Danny Phantom is a girl_

Vlad was tied to a chair again. Two scientists stood over him.

"Mr. Masters, please turn into your ghost half." One of them commanded. Vlad did as he was told, and became a vampire look-alike ghost. "Open your mouth, please." The other asked. Vlad did so, and the two scientists injected his gums with something as he groaned in slight pain from it, and then he felt two things pop out of his mouth. He was confused. "You can now close your mouth, Mr. Masters." One said. Vlad did so, and looked down at what they pulled out...And paled.

In their hands were two fangs. _His_ fangs from his ghost form. One of his prized things.

-------------------------Somewhere in Asia--------------------------

"...!!!!!!!!!"  
Was heard in an extremely girly, high pitched tone by the population. An Asian woman raised an eyebrow, and turned to her young daughter, and in her native language she said "No more caffeine for you today..."  


* * *

_Suggested by E350_

Vlad was brought into a room with a stage, and confused, he sat down in one of the lush seats. He looked curiously at Agent O. Agent O shrugged. "It's play night for the G.I.W. and we would like to know if we sound off-pitch too much." He said. Before Vlad could refuse, Agent O left him, and the room became dark and the stage illuminated.

Suddenly "_Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies_" (AN, I can't totally remember the song title.) and Agent K came out in a white tutu. Vlad's eyes became wide.

Agent O came out in a white tutu as well. Both began to sing in awful, high-pitched voices, completely off-key. Vlad was struck horrified by the horribleness of the thing.

By the end of it, Vlad fainted from the badness of it. Agent K and O approached him and smiled. "I guess he loved it so much he fainted from joy!" Agent K cheered. Agent O smiled. "Well, he can re-live the amazing-ness of it again tonight when we do it again for everyone!" He said excitedly.

In his sleep, Vlad's eye twitched.  


* * *

Vlad groaned as a scientist tossed in a comic strip collection. Vlad eagerly reached for it, and read what strip it was. He raised an eyebrow at the title. _"Cathy"_ He shrugged and decided to read it...

_Five minutes into reading it...  
_

Vlad was barfing in the toilet after reading such a horrible, un-funny strip. He wished the character Cathy would go be forced to read these awful jokes.  
(AN: Oh mai. What a cheap shot at Cathy. I should be ashamed. Oh well. The writer's doing her job trying to get money, so I'll shut up. No offense to her, but honestly, the jokes are bland, the last time I read it...What, some months ago.)

_I don't own Danny Phantom, the song 'Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies', the movie 'Spaceballs', Or the comic strip 'Cathy'._

_Also, please send in ideas! They keep the humor going!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Suggested by Batamut_

"Mr. Masters, please come this way." A scientist guided him into a room with a giant machine. Vlad was startled by the monstrous mechanical machine, but he was dragged to right underneath it.

Vlad couldn't protest; his mouth was tied shut with a cloth and rope. He could only try to grimace at what was happening. The scientist fiddled with the machine for a moment, before...

ZAP!

Vlad felt pain; a large electric charge going through him, and it knocked him out.

~*~*~*~

"...Mr. Masters?" He heard the scientist's attempt to wake him up. He groggily tried to sit up, and had a confused and pained look on his face. The scientist frowned.

"Well, our experiment didn't work as we hoped...To turn you back to normal, we have to zap you again." The scientist said, a little annoyed. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Turn me back to normal...?" He asked, trailing off. The scientist shrugged.

"I'm afraid you had a gender change. Don't worry; one more painful zap and you'll be okay." He said cheerfully. Vlad's eyes widened and he looked down.

_She_ saw two large _breasts_ on his chest.

She screamed incredibly high-pitched at that, and she stood up, and sat where the machine would zap him again.

ZAP!

--------A few hours later-------

Vlad laid down on his bed, glad to be a man again, but in pain from getting zapped twice.

His eye twitched involuntarily.

* * *

_Suggested by Call me Mad -Elf-_

There was a tour of kids from an elementary school touring the lab facilities. Vlad was in his room, and the kids had to quickly pass him, but one boy stopped and looked. He had forest green hair, and was overweight. He stared at Vlad through the window of the room. Vlad turned and snarled at him.

"What do YOU want?" He asked irritably. The boy shrugged.

"Why are you a frootloop?" He asked, curious. Vlad growled. "I AM NOT A FROOTLOOP!"

The boy ignored him, and continued asking questions.

"Do you eat frootloops? Are you best friends with Toucan Sam? Do you like cheese? What sort of things do they test on you? Do you read Fanfics? Why do you smell funny? Why-" He stopped upon seeing Vlad knocking himself out by hitting his head on something hard. The boy shrugged and left.

* * *

_Suggested by Call me Mad -Elf-_

Vlad was sleeping soundly. Danny and Agents K and O were outside the door. Danny had told them about a prank he wanted to pull, and the two agents smiled. "This is going to be GENIUS, Fenton. Go ahead." Agent K said with a smirk. Danny nodded and flew inside his room invisibly, and pulled out a stick of butter. He began to rub the doorknob with it quietly, unlocked the door, and flew out. The agents smiled at him. "We'll tape this and put it on YouTube." Danny smiled and nodded, and flew home.

_The next morning..._

Vlad groggily woke up, and decided to ask for someone to let him out for a breakfast of Frootloops. He went to the door and shook on the knob to get their attention, before his eyes widened, and he smiled evilly.

"Fools! They left the door unlocked. Oh, this is great, now I can escape." He said with a smirk as he tried to open the door. His hand slipped off. Vlad raised an eyebrow and kept trying. His hand slipped off again. Vlad snarled and tried to open it again. And again. And again.

Then Vlad turned and screamed to the skies: "WHY ME?!?!?!?!" While outside, the two G.I.W. members and Danny were snickering, and Danny floated in invisibly, and pulled out the recording. He flew back out. "I got this. YouTube time!" He whispered with a smirk. The two nodded, and they headed for the closest computer.

_A few hours later..._

Vlad watched in horror as the two G.I.W. members showed him the video. He was humiliated, and to top it off, the video had 1,000,000 hits already, and 500 comments. Vlad screamed at the humiliation.

The video was made by a person named "Notnef dna WIG". (AN: Read it backwards)

The two agents turned to him. "Now that we've caught you trying to escape, now we can run MORE painful tests!" Agent O cheered.

Vlad screamed.

_**I don't own DP or YouTube.**_

_**And got ideas? Private message me or mention it in a review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Suggested by animephoenix2468_

Vlad was being brought to the same machine that turned him into a girl momentarily. He tried to flee, but was stopped by two security guards. The scientist rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Masters, I think I've sorted out some of the bugs. Now, get next to the machine." He said, annoyed. Vlad didn't budge, and the two guards found themselves _pushing_ Vlad to the machine. They quickly ran away, and the machine powered up.

ZAP!

This time Vlad didn't fall unconscious, but he felt larger, less hair, and some sort of spandex on him. He looked at the scientist and guards who were stifling laughter. He raised his eyebrows, and looked down...And fainted.

He turned into a Jack look-a-like, orange HAZMAT suit and all.

The scientist zapped him back to normal, but Vlad would be traumatized for life from that...

* * *

_Suggested by Call me Mad -Elf-_

Danny and Sam grinned malevolently at Vlad from air vent above his room. Both shared an amused look. Danny had Cujo in his lap, and Sam had the Fenton Crammer. Quietly, Danny removed the vent cover, and set it aside. Sam aimed the Fenton Crammer at Vlad, who was sleeping. He shrunk to the size of a pinhead. He woke up from that, and looked around. Everything had gotten larger to him- MUCH larger. His bed seemed as if it were a mile long, and he asked out loud "What the *beep*!?" Then Danny and Sam smirked and Danny dropped Cujo into the room. Cujo landed next to Vlad, and he started using his paw to push Vlad back and forth playfully.

Vlad was startled, and starting to get motion sickness. "Put-me-down-you-stupid-mutt!" He screamed at the dog, and use an ecto-blast on Cujo's paw. Cujo was pushed off the bed, and began to whimper from the pain. But then he looked up at Vlad, and growled. He turned into the large, scary Cujo all the readers love, and his saliva covered Vlad.

Vlad stared wide-eyed at the monstrous malevolent mongrel, and meeped. He began to fly around the room, Cujo chasing after him and destroying the room.

Sam looked at Danny, amused. "Well, shall we turn him back to normal and catch Cujo yet?" She asked. Danny shook his head. "No, a little longer..." He said, amused. Sam nodded, and they continued laughing at Vlad.

* * *

The Fentons were examining the prisoners that the G.I.W. had collected, and stopped at Vlad's cell. Vlad stopped and stared at Maddie. Maddie looked disgusted, before she called Jack over. Jack stopped and glared at Vlad, but Maddie whispered something in his ear. Jack smirked and nodded, and started making out with Maddie in front of Vlad.

Vlad looked horrified and disgusted at the same time. "NOOOO!!!" He cried. Danny, Jazz, and the guards were cheering for Maddie and Jack and laughing at Vlad.

Jazz laughed at Vlad. "That's what you get for crushing on my mom, Frootloop." Jazz said while laughing.

Vlad began to weep.

* * *

Vlad sat down, attempting to read a book in his cell, when a guard knocked on the door.

"You have two visitors, Mr. Masters." The guard said blankly. Vlad raised an eyebrow, and his eyes widened when two people named Spencer and Heidi came in.

"Hi there, Vlad! I'm a fame hog just like you are! And so is my lover, Heidi! Together we're called Speidi!" Spencer cheered. Spencer had a short, skin-colored beard.

Heidi waved. "And now we wanted to give you something!" She said. She gave the dumb-struck Vlad an autograph from both of them, and they left.

Vlad sat there, before bursting out: "I AM NOT A FAME HOG, WEIRD MAN WITH SKIN-COLORED SHORT BEARD!"

**I don't own DP. And I'm sorry for such a cheap shot at Spencer and Heidi. XD **


	8. Chapter 8

_Suggested by E350_

A scientist came into Vlad's room. Vlad grimaced at the sight of the scientist. Said scientist walked over with a needle, and injected Vlad with it.

A few minutes later he was out cold. The scientist smiled. "Now I can try out this phase-proof glue." He smirked.

----A few minutes later----

Vlad was glued to the ceiling, still asleep. The scientist gave him another injection to wake him up. It worked, and Vlad woke up and found himself staring at the floor in his ghost form. "What the-" He then noticed the glue stuck to his back. He tried to phase it off, but it wouldn't come off or move. He was stuck there.

The scientist admired his work. "Hooray, it worked! Sorry, Mr. Masters, I'm afraid you'll be stuck there for..." He stopped and looked at the bottle of glue he used. "...Nine hours. Have fun!" He said happily while running out and locking the door.

Vlad wasn't happy. At all. Not to mention he had nothing to do but stare at the floor for the next nine hours.

Great.

* * *

_Suggested by PhantomMouse1115_

It was the middle of the night, and Vlad was sleeping soundly in his bed. The Box Ghost, however, had other plans.

Said ghost phased through the wall with a bowl of Frootloops. He hid it behind his back then poked Vlad until he woke up. Vlad cracked his eyes open and glared at the Box Ghost.

"You flying blue menace, what do you want?" He growled. The Box Ghost pulled the breakfast cereal from behind his back. "Does the frootloop want frootloops?" The Box Ghost asked like a parrot. Vlad stopped and drooled at the sight of his favorite food. He looked back up at the Box Ghost.

"Well, don't call me a frootloop, but yes, I want those frootloops..." He said, trailing off. The Box Ghost smiled and put it into his hands. Vlad smiled at him and attempted to take a bite of cereal...

...Before the Box Ghost took the bowl back and flew out quickly shouting "I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I AM EVIL BECAUSE I MOCKED SOMEONE! HAHA!"

Vlad raised his fist in the air and cried "CURSE YOU, BOX GHOST! IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE *massive amount of swears and gorey threats removed*!!!"

* * *

_Suggested by zach maniac_

Vlad sat back, exhausted from a day's painful experiments. But then he heard a guard call he had a visitor.

A little girl walked into his room. She introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Tia...I heard about you and decided to pay you a visit." She said cheerfully. Vlad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I want to see a little brat-" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!" She shouted at him, her face turning red. Vlad gulped as she pounced on him, clawing, scratching, and biting him. She then aimed for one certain area he gripped painfully as she bounded out, angry.

"Note to self...Never anger a little girl." He said painfully in a high-pitched voice.

(AN: This was an OC from said suggester's story, and as such, I may of gotten her personality OOC. Anyhow, it's still funny to see a little girl beat the %^$!( out of Vlad. Admit it. It's ALWAYS funny...)

* * *

Danny flew in with a permanent marker while Vlad was sleeping.

He smirked as he floated down to Vlad's face. He gently made a swirly mustache on his face, and a hairy beard with the marker, and wild eyebrows over his eyes. He also drew a monocle around one of his eyes, and flew up, took a picture, and flew home.

----An Hour Later----

Vlad rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He smacked his lips, and went to go brush his teeth in front of a mirror...

...And screamed at the sight before him. This would hard to get off, not to mention the permanent marker was poorly done on him.

He raised a fist to the sky. "CURSE YOU, DANIEL FENTON! I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY FOR THIS!"

----At the Fenton household----

The family laughed, falling short on breath as they laughed at the picture.

Jack gave Danny a high-five.

"Brilliant- hehe- son- heh- this- HEHEHEHE! - picture is PERFECT." Jack said, finally managing to wipe a crocodile tear from his eye. "I'm proud of you." He said softly as he stuck an arm around Danny. Maddie smiled and framed it, while Jazz fist-bumped Danny. "Great idea, lil' bro...We need to do this again in a week. I'm designing the next permanent marker pose." She said with a smirk.

**I don't own DP! And remember: Almost ANY idea is a GOOD idea. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_Suggested by Predwolf_

"Mr. Masters, you have a visitor." A scientist said while walking by. Vlad sat up hopefully. Instead, a weird boy came in. "HAI THAR I'M JOHN!" He said. Vlad raised an eyebrow. The boy continued. "I wanted to say hi and tell you the magic of Mountain Dew!"

And for the rest of the day, John went on and on about Mountain Dew like Jack Fenton does about ghosts. Vlad was bored to tears.

Eventually at Twilight time, John said goodbye and left.

Vlad sighed in relief and fell asleep promptly.

-----At Midnight-----

John quietly snuck through the G.I.W. center, to not wake anyone up.

But, he was now a werewolf. He gently pushed the door open and crept to the sleeping Vlad.

He smirked and pounced on Vlad.

There was mauling, torturing, hitting, biting, ect. from John onto Vlad. Vlad screamed as he tried to push John off, and John did leave after ten minutes, laughing and howling.

Vlad was cut up and bruised and injured in many places.

John then snuck out to outside, where agents K and O were waiting. They smiled and gave John thirty dollars for the job. John thanked them and left.

(AN: John is an OC from the suggester's story, so he may be OOC. Sorry.)

* * *

_Suggested by aceventury _

Vlad was tied to a chair as he gulped and stared and the hand-held laser in the scientist's hand. The scientist pointed it at Vlad, and shot.

Vlad didn't feel different at first, but he cracked his eyes open and screamed.

He was now a chibi. He glared up at the scientist, who couldn't stiffle his laughs. "YOU GREAT BIG DOLT, CHANGE ME BACK!!!" Vlad cried, annoyed. The scientist shook his head. "No, sorry. The effects last twelve hours. Bye!" He said quickly as he left the room. Vlad sighed.

"Well, I THINK I can survive being a chibi for twelve hours..." He said hopefully.

-----One Hour Later-----

Vlad wept as yet another person passed and laughed at Vlad. It was getting frustrating that he couldn't even climb up on his bed, and was being laughed at at the same time.

He would also have to endure this for eleven more hours.

Ouch.

_

* * *

Suggested by Call me Mad -Elf-_

Vlad was told he had someone who was coming in to watch him for the day. He hoped the person would be merciful.

He was wrong.

A girl came in. She smirked at Vlad malevolently. Vlad gulped.

"Hi there, I'm Mad. Don't call me anything else unless you want to die...And...We're going to have some fun today." She said evilly. Vlad gulped.

-----Five Minutes Later-----

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?!?!" Vlad cried at the cruel girl before him.

To clarify what she did, he was tied up in a closet now, was turned into a Jack look-alike, and turned into a chibi again. Mad shook her head.

"Never!" She cackled. Vlad wept.

_"I need to offer to help out these fanfiction writers more often..."_ Mad thought as she flicked Vlad back and forth with a cruel smile.

This was going to be a long day for Vlad.

* * *

_Suggested by Batamut_

"Mr. Masters, you have a new roommate!" Agent O said as he pushed Klemper into Vlad's room.

Vlad groaned. He really did enjoy having his own room, too.

Klemper sat up and looked hopefully at Vlad.

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" He asked. Klemper then sneezed all over Vlad. Vlad stared, disgusted at him. Klemper blushed.

"Sorry, I'm a bit sick..." He said. "Will you still be my friend?" He asked.

Vlad only responded with a glare as he felt a bit germ-phobic as he tried to wipe off his white clothes.

But as soon as he tried, he began to freeze over. He shouted into surprise and cold, and eventually he froze completely over. Klemper turned even redder.

"Oops...Well, I hope he'll still want to be my friend!" He cheered.

If Vlad could, he would be eye-twitching right now.

* * *

Vlad stared at the new computer in his room giddily as he booted it up. Even though he had only one website he could browse, it was something!

He looked at the website. Neopets. He raised an eyebrow at the website, and noted the 'boards' link. He smirked and decided to do some lurking.

He looked at all the board topics before finding 'Newbies'. He smiled. This was going to be fun...Or so he thought.

Clicking on the topic, he froze at the board topics.

"-pulls you into a hug!-"

"I smell like an attractive man."

"RAWR! IM'A EAT CHU!"

"This may seem like a dumb question..."

"The preps make me lul"

"whut up people?!"

"iwant neofriends!PLEASE!!!!!!"

"Oh my vampiric Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga with a flying cow!"

"I AM A REALLY GIRLY CHEERLEADER AND STINK OF BODY ODOUR"

"LADY GAGA IS NOT ALL THAT"

Vlad quickly close the screen and ran to hide under his bed covers.

He would never lurk the newbie boards ever again. That was the most frightening experience in his life.

**I don't own DP, Neopets, Mountian Dew, Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber. **

**I want more ideas!**

**And p.s. ALL those topics were ACTUALLY on the newbie boards on neopets. I copied them- just for you! That's right, they actually existed!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Suggested by E350_

Vlad glared as a scientist stepped into his room. If looks could kill, Vlad would be charged with murder right about now. The scientist smirked.

"Well, no painful experiments today." The scientist said blankly. Vlad looked overjoyed, but stopped when the scientist held a hand up.

"But, we need you to clean the toilets today." He said firmly. Vlad blinked, a bit disgusted. He stuck his tongue out and gagged. The scientist ignored him and brought him to his horror, a public bathroom.

The bathroom smelt bad, worse than normal public bathrooms, and the room was dark and damp with mold. There was a beehive in the top left corner.

Vlad wanted to turn right around, but the scientist stuck a toilet scrub and soap in his hands and slammed the door shut on him.

Vlad stared at the buzzing bees busying around their hive. He shuddered and tried to ignore them as he slowly opened the rusting toilet seat's cover. He looked inside and paled.

The inside hadn't been cleaned in a long while; The edges inside were green, and you get the picture.

Vlad covered his nose as he poured the soap into the toilet, and began to scrub.

----Ten minutes later----

Vlad cried with annoyance. These stains would simply NOT come out. He angrily tossed the toilet scrub into the air, which ended up hitting the bee nest.

The monotonous drone of the bees became angry and intensified, and a large, black cloud came out and started flying toward Vlad.

Vlad gulped as the first one landed on his nose.

* * *

_Suggested by Aceventury_

It was nighttime. A small pikachu had found a weird swirly green portal, and ran through it.

She had been wandering around for an hour or so, and came across the G.I.W center. She eyed the open window newly installed in Vlad's cell, as Vlad slept, unknowing the window was open.

She carefully crawled in, and looked around. Figuring it was some shelter, she fell asleep on the floor.

-----An Hour Later----

Vlad woke up, reason unknown to him. His eye then caught the minuscule sleeping creature, and he walked up to it and knelt down. He raised an eyebrow.

Now,_ this_ was an animal alien to him. It was tiny, yellow, with red cheeks, black-tipped ears, a heart-shaped tail, and brown stripes adorning it's back. It looked like a mutant mouse to him.

Vlad gingerly poked at it's tail. The pikachu woke up, and looked at Vlad, startled.

"Pikaaaa..." She said, charging up. Vlad didn't have the slightest clue as to what she was doing.

"...CHUU!!!" She cried, zapping Vlad. Vlad cried in pain, and fell to the ground. His hair was singed, and he twitched involuntarily as electricity surged through his body. The pikachu glared at him, and she bounded out the window again.

* * *

_Suggested by Predwolf - (P.S. You should get a Fanfiction account. Yer interesting. Wouldn't mind chatting with ya.) _

Vlad heard a scientist tell him that he had a new visitor. He groaned and sat back. A large purple dinosaur came in.

Vlad gasped. It was Barney! Barney smiled. "Hullo, there, Frootloop! Someone named Danny wanted me to come in and cheer you up!"

Vlad then watched in mute horror as Barney began to sing "You love me. I love you. We're a great big family!"

Then suddenly the Tele-Tubbies came in and killed Barney. Vlad began to weep and suck his thumb as the Tele-Tubbies fled the scene of the crime wordlessly

* * *

_Suggested by Call me Mad -Elf- and aceventury; their suggestions were mixed by me._

Vlad boredly sat in his room. Suddenly, three pink bunnies crawled in through the window. They stared up at him blankly. Vlad smiled.

"Aww, what cute bunn- OWWW!!!" He shouted as he tried to pet one, and it jumped up and bit his leg. The other two began attacking him viciously, and left him with many scratches, bites, cuts, ect as they escaped out the window.

"THEY'RE KILLER RABBITS!" Vlad shouted out the window.

* * *

**AN: I don't own DP, Monty Python, Tele-Tubbies, Barney, or Poke'mon.**

**Hope you liked it!** Thanks for the wonderfully reviews! I got fifty of 'em now! Have a Wonderful Easter Sunday!


	11. Chapter 11

Vlad groaned as the new person for the day sat at his computer desk, writing down something.

He gawked at her. She had poofy, wavy blond hair, aquamarine eyes, and had a blue shirt on with a pair of jeans. Her worn out shoes were a faded blue. The female was also one of the palest girls he'd ever seen....He raised an eyebrow as she groaned and turned to him.

"So what do you think of D/V stories...?" She asked curiously, her eyes a bit tired-looking. Vlad looked confused. "A D/V...?" She then seemed to realize something, and turned away again. "It's a secret." She said mischievously. "Also, the name's Sarah. Don't make me mad...You wouldn't like me when I'm mad..." She said, trailing off. Vlad looked annoyed. "Why? Are you the Hulk or something?"

Then she growled and seemed to type something in.

Next thing Vlad knew, he was hanging by the ceiling fan in chibi form, without blinking an eye. He had NO clue how she did that, nor WAS there a ceiling fan in the first place...Sarah smirked at his startled and confused face.

"I'm a Fanfiction writer, duh. I can do anything I want to do to you." She said evilly. "I'm the one writing the story."

Then she wrote some more, and the ceiling fan started moving at light-speed, a motion-sick Vlad screaming his head off, and then chucked him at the wall. When he turned around, there was a giant Charmander standing over him. Vlad didn't have a clue what the thing was, but Sarah did. She wrote more, and Charmander breathed fire all over Vlad. Only his pants caught on fire, 'miraculously'. He screamed as he stop, dropped, and rolled as the Charmander gave Sarah a hug before disappearing into thin air. Left were panties on him.

He stared fearfully at the girl with an issue with him and her temper, a bit. He then fled under the bed, whimpering.

Sarah cackled mercilessly at Vlad, and smiled as another clever thought entered her mind...

Vlad gulped.

* * *

Danny smiled as he flew in when Vlad was sleeping. He phased the ghost-gabber under his bed and left.

----One Hour Later----

Vlad woke up and yawned after his nap. He then asked aloud "Why does _Jack_ have Maddie? Why not me...?" And the gabber did not disappoint. "Why does Jack have Maddie. Why not me. I am a Ghost. Fear me." It said in a muffled monotone. Vlad jumped at the initial sound, but stopped. "Where on Earth is that coming from...?" He asked, scratching his head. "Where on Earth is that coming from. I am a Ghost. Fear me." It continued. Vlad growled at the annoyance. "Growl. I am a Ghost. Fear me." It said emotionless.

Vlad was SERIOUSLY annoyed by now. "The only thing worse is if it calls me a froot-loop..." He said, trailing off. What he didn't know was that Tucker re-programmed the thing earlier, so at the mention of the word 'Frootloop' the Ghost Gabber would say the following.

"The Froot-Loop is a Froot-loop. I am a Ghost. Fear me." It said blankly. Vlad stopped as he kept silent while looking for the Ghost Gabber. He was having trouble finding it, and eventually threw his arms up in exasperation, and said this: "^#*%^!)*^*(^#*()%!)!#*%^#!!!"

The Gabber copied his trail of swearing. "^#*%^!)*^*(^#*()%!)!#*%^#. I am a Ghost. Fear me." It said, emotionless.

Vlad screamed angrily.

"Ahh. I am a Ghost. Fear me."

* * *

Vlad decided to look around the boards again on neopets; after all; the bad boards are just a rarity, right? Little did Vlad know he was wrong...

He browsed the board topics again, and decided on the 'Fan Club Boards'. Maybe he could find a Fan-Chat for Froot-loops.

He once again stared in horror.

"The weirdest ways to die?"

"Justin Bieber fans are rude..."

"do you guys think i am annoying"

"OOOH SNAP"

"I found a cat in my garage."

"Ask my little brother a question."

"finland! what the? !ham"

"PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT"

Vlad stared at the 'Please Read' one, and decided to click on the link...He froze in horror.

"i just killed my cat..."

Vlad screamed high-pitched, quickly turned off the computer, and jumped under the covers. Why did he go there AGAIN?

_**AN: I don't own DP, Neopets, Pokemon, or The Incredible Hulk.**_

_**P.S. Those board were ACTUALLY THERE!!! I just found the stupid ones and posted them. And the 'I killed my cat' thing actually was posted. I kid you not.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! More R&R please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Suggested by Call me Mad -Elf-_

Vlad grimaced as he was put into a new room- one with the Box Ghost, Skulker, and Technus. All that was in the room was a ham sandwich, a cardboard box, and a toothpick. Vlad gulped as the door closed behind him, and the ghosts turned to him. Skulker didn't have his ecto-skeleton, rendering him powerless. The Box Ghost was playing with the box, and Technus was boredly playing with the toothpick. Vlad groaned as they hardly looked up at him, and he went over and attempted to grab the ham sandwich.

However, Skulker jumped up and bit his arm, causing Vlad to yell in alarm, and shake him off. Skulker stubbornly attempted to pick up the sandwich. Growling at Skulker, Vlad pushed him away arrogantly, but this time, Technus pushed him over, in attempt to get it himself. Vlad's hand glowed pink, and he blasted Technus away, attempting to go for the sandwich again.

But, the Box Ghost came over, and threw the box over it, but Vlad rolled his eyes and blasted him and the box. Unfortunately, the Box Ghost with the box before he could hit, and he ended up destroying the sandwich.

All of the ghosts turned and glared at Vlad, advancing on him.

Vlad backed away slowly in fear, and eventually his back found it's way to the wall, the other ghosts still advancing upon him.

Gulp.

* * *

Danny and Sam came in to visit Vlad. Vlad glared at them. "What do you want, brats?" Vlad said, scowling at them. Danny simply smiled. "We only have a few questions." He said. Sam nodded, and Vlad groaned and sat down.

Sam smiled. "Why are your ecto-blasts pink? I mean, that's kinda girly..." Sam said. Vlad shot up. "WHAT?!" Danny smiled and continued. "And, your hair in ghost form is up just like Spectra's. Are you secretly feminine?" Danny asked. Vlad turned red, and shot an ecto-blast at them as they ran out, laughing at him.

* * *

Sarah boredly tapped her fingers lightly on her keyboard, two eyes staring at the screen before her. Her aquamarine eyes half-closed as she tapped her pencil on her head in thought lightly.

She just finished her Floriculture homework, and was trying to now update 'Infinite Ways to Torture Vlad Masters'. She had nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero in mind for another idea to torture Vlad Masters. She hoped her kind reviewers would give her some ideas soon (AN: Yes, that's a hint.) and she pushed her blond hair behind her back, which quickly rebounded back to the front. She scowled, and began to write random bad things to happen to Vlad on the keyboard...

Vlad sat, reading a magazine at the same time. In one second later, however, he had a super wedgie, a beehive in his pants, in chibi form, electocuted, and his computer demolished.

He screamed, not knowing how on Earth that happened at all. All it felt like is he was being controlled...But by whom?

**AN: I don't own DP. And Yes, I need more ideas to keep going.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Suggested by Sakuravampgirl15_

Vlad groaned as his eyes were propped open by a machine, unable to blink. He was tied down as well. All he could do was stare at the T.V. before him, before something horrifying came on.

Dora the Explorer.

Vlad screamed. A scientist cackled and cried "You have to watch for twelve hours!" Vlad would turn away, but he couldn't.

----12 Hours Later----

Vlad smiled as the T.V. turned off. Finally. Sweet free-

His thoughts were stopped as Go Diego Go! came on the screen. For another twelve hours.

Vlad would weep right then if he could.

* * *

_Suggested by cybersmart64_

Vlad sat boredly on a chair, an arm lazily slung over the back of it. He didn't notice a small blow-dart waiting silently like a ninja clad in dark clothes in the night, and blew a dart right in Vlad's leg.

Vlad screeched a bit at the initial surprise, and began to feel sleepy...Very sleepy...

Darkness took over his world as he fell on his hard bed, letting unconsciousness take over.

~*~*~*~

Vlad woke up groggily in a hot pink room, which burned his eyes. He felt like what anyone else would feel like after getting Anastasia injected in them. He rubbed them, and looked down, freezing as his eyes met his torso.

He screamed.

He was wearing a bright, pastel pink dress, with his nails done. He raised a hand to his hair- which he froze at the feeling. The white hair was braided. He frowned. Then he noticed the table with stuffed animals 'sitting' around it, with fake cups of tea in front of them, and Jack sat there as well. Vlad numbly got up, still woozy and unbalanced with each step, and brought himself to the table.

Jack smirked at him. "Well, Vladdie. I will now take a picture of you with the stuffed animals and place it on YouTube. Then, before Vlad could truly take in what he said, Jack snapped a picture and fled.

Vlad stared at the now vacant spot, before deciding to fall back asleep tiredly...(AN: Just what anyone feels like after they get anastasia injected in them...)

----At the Fenton's House----

The family snickered at the half-asleep picture of Vlad in a dress. Danny high-fived his dad, and then Jazz framed the photo.

* * *

_Suggested by PinkPanther123_

Vlad muttered as another visitor came in. It was an odd girl- she was pretty, though.

"Hi there! I'm Mary-Sue; a halfa like you!" She cheered happily. She then went on and on about all the goodie-two-shoes stuff she did/does, and then left cheerfully.

Vlad stared at the spot where she was.

"That was too perfect of a person to be real..." He groaned.

----In the G.I.W. mechanical center----

A scientist plugged Mary Sue into an electrical outlet. The robot needed to have it's battery charged. The scientist turned and smiled to his colleges.

"I must say, this Mary-Sue robot was a large success."

* * *

Vlad groaned as the same girl from before, Sarah, came in to watch him.

She didn't look all that happy- her under-eyes were dark, eye-lids half-closed as well. Her normal pale complexion was even paler as she sniffled and rubbed her throat in slight pain. She also had finished large amounts of homework earlier, and walked around school all day long with three textbooks in her backpack. She wasn't exactly 'cheerful'. Vlad smirked.

"So, not so dominant now, are you?" He asked cockily. Sarah's eyes then burned with intense rage, and began to type stuff in.

Next thing Vlad knew, he was a Jack chibi AGAIN. He screamed incredibly high-pitched at Sarah as a dark smile crawled over her ill face.

"You forget I'm a fanfiction writer. By the way...Why is Danny more powerful than the 'oh-so-dominant-and-powerful-Vlad'?" She asked. Vlad grew angry. "WHAT?!"

Her dark smile deepened. "I mean, Danny has wayyy more powers than you. I mean, he has a ghost sense, he learned all his powers in under twenty years, he has ice powers, and a ghostly wail." She said mockingly. "I think he pwns you by far. He also doesn't have a froot-loop obsession." She finished. Vlad stared up at her, mind devoid of good remarks back. She smirked, and dropped the Mary-Sue robot on him again.

"Just goes to show, don't anger a FF writer with a temper problem who's also sick." She said as Vlad looked tortured as a Mary-Sue bot began to get all perfect on him.

**I don't own DP, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, or You-Tube. I also did not invent Anastasia. More reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Suggested by Rendani_

Dani was chewing some gum. She then noticed the G.I.W. center not to far away. The tang from her gum began to fade slowly away, to what might have been dismay, but rather, an idea.

Curling her lips in a malicious smile, she went ghost and flew into the vents.

Above Vlad's room, where he was 'innocently' reading a magazine, Dani gently pulled the gum from her teeth, and quietly opened the vent. She then dropped the pink glob onto Vlad's head, who seemed confused as she fled, giggling.

Rubbing a hand over his head, his hand got stuck onto something sticky, wet, and odd. He attempted to pull it off of his head, but it stuck firmly.

His nose wrinkling a bit in annoyance, he tried to pull of a tiny bit to examine what it was. Pulling a bit off, he brought it into sight.

Pink bubblegum. He screeched loudly, and a scientist came in, and stared at the gum.

-----Ten Minutes Later-----

Vlad growled as he plodded into his room, with a newly shaved head.

If he figured out who did this, he would...*insert whatever your imagination desires here*

* * *

_Suggested by cybersmart64_

Some gas was dropped in Vlad's room, which he didn't notice- it was odorless and clear, but a few moments later, Vlad was out cold as a stone on his bed.

-----One Hour Later-----

Vlad woke up to the vibration of moving and loud, childish music. Rubbing his eyes, he saw he was on a Merry-Go-Round. The loudest, most baby-like music was playing.

Covering his ears in dismay, Vlad wondered how long he would have to endure going up and down in a circle with the most annoying music in the world playing.

-----Two Hours Later-----

Vlad was delusional, foaming at the mouth, and drooling a disturbing amount from the Merry-Go-Round.

* * *

Vlad was sleeping soundly- but not for long.

Eventually, algebraic letters, numbers, and equations appeared out of thin air.

3x to the second power plus 4x plus 3 woke him up.

Vlad stared at the floating equations. The number 13 floated toward him.

"Answer this one algebraic question, and we'll leave. If not, we sing the theme of _Dora the Explorer_ for two hours straight. Good Luck!

Vlad snorted. How hard could it be?

Then the question appeared.

"Solve using long division:

(2w to the second power + 5w - 12) divided by (w + 4)

Vlad stared at the problem.

Eventually, after trying for twenty minutes, he cried out "I DON'T KNOW!!!"

* * *

I don't own DP or Dora the Explorer. Algebra question from 'Holt California Algebra 1' textbook, which I also don't own. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

_Suggested by Oh My God They Killed Kenny_

Vlad was being blindfolded and taken outside, as he felt the cool air around him. Smiling a bit from the air, this stopped once the blindfold was removed, and he stared at a junky, rusted car.

He snorted. "I am NOT getting in tha-" He was stopped by being shoved in, and the door of the car clicking and locking. Glaring, he sat back.

"Well, what could hap-" He was stopped by some crowing sounds. Paling and turning around, he found himself staring at ten crows in the back. They stared at him for a moment, before cawing and attacking him.

"AUGH! OW!" He shouted. Then a crow aimed it's rear end right over his head...

He groaned.

* * *

_Suggested by Glofish_

Vlad was going to the swimming pool in the G.I.W. center to get some exercise. Right before he jumped into the pool from the diving board, he stopped at seeing Great White Sharks look up at him curiously. Vlad winced, and backed up a bit before some fish blood was dropped on him from the ceiling, and the board turned intangible. Falling in, the sharks all stared at Vlad hungrily from the smell of fish blood.

Needless to say, Vlad got his exercise that day.

* * *

_Suggested by shadow talon girl_

Vlad was brought back into his room, covered in band aids and about to sleep for the day, before the room became dark, and the T.V. turned on to a video on the reproduction organs.

Vlad raised an eyebrow disgustedly. About to cover his ears with the pillow and ignore it, iron cuffs came out the wall and gripped onto him, ones from the floor getting his feet. He tried to close his eyes, but his eyes were propped open by a shot he was given in the back, screeching a bit from the sudden sting. The needle went back into the wall, and the video rolled.

_"Hello, I'm Dr. Herman. Today we will be discussing how the magic of life starts with a woman and a man..."_

Vlad's eyes bulged and he squirmed and shouted, but he was forced to watch.

_"Now, when a male and a female in love find a bed...This is how their organs work."_

Vlad looked as if he was going to barf.

_"And then the male-"_ Vlad didn't hear anything more as he passed out from shock.

* * *

_Suggested by Bluemoonspot7_

Vlad fell asleep tiredly, failing to notice a small needle come from the wall and inject some stuff in him. He flinched in his sleep from the sting, and nothing happened past that.

Or so how obvious it is to us...

**_Vlad's Dream_**

Vlad woke up and stared at himself. He was a snow white unicorn with graying hair. He stared at himself, before two other unicorns came. One was red, the other purple.

"Hiya Vlad! It's Danny!" The red one said. Vlad's eyes were wide.

"Daniel...?" The red unicorn nodded it's head.

"Hi, Vlad! It's Sam here!" The purple one said.

"Samantha...? Oh, butterballs. What are we doing here?" Vlad asked. Danny smiled.

"We're going to Candy Mountain!"

"Candy Mountain, Vlad!"

Vlad stared at the two unicorn teens before him, and frowned.

"I don't wanna go to Candy Mountain." Both unicorns pouted.

"CANDY MOUNTAIN, CANDY MOUNTAIN!"

"Filled with sweet, sugary goodness!" They chorused. Vlad couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT, FINE! I'LL GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!"

"YAYYYY!" Danny and Sam cheered.

Then they were on their way. They soon came across a large dinosaur-like animal.

"What the heck is that?" Vlad asked. Danny and Sam grinned.

"It's a magical Leopluridon, Vladdie!" Sam said cheerfully. Vlad snarled.

"Don't call me Vladdie. But what the heck can it do?" He asked, annoyed.

"It'll show us the wayyy!" Danny said. The leopluridon proceeded to make gurgling, rumbling noises for a moment, before Danny and Sam kicked their hooves in excitement.

"IT HAS SPOKEN! IT HAS SHOWN US THE WAY!" Both said. Vlad frowned.

"It didn't say anything." But he was ignored by the two as they continued on. Soon they were on a bridge.

"Vladdie...Vladdie...Vladdie..." Danny said.

"WHAT?" Vlad shouted.

"We're on a bridge, Vladdie." Danny said.

"Someone shoot me now..." Vlad muttered under his breath. Soon they found their way to Candy Mountain.

"This is it!"

"Candy Mountain!" Sam shouted.

"Uh-huh, amazing." Vlad said a little sarcastically. He was ignored again.

"You should go in, Vlad!" Danny shouted.

"Uh, no." Vlad said. Danny and Sam frowned.

"But you must go inside, Vladdie!" Both shouted. Vlad frowned.

"Why...?" He asked. Then the licorice letters came off the top of the mountain, and began to sing about going in the castle **(AN: So I forgot the lyrics, shuttup.) **before blowing up in an explosion.

"Alright, fine..." Vlad said irritably.

"YAYYY!" Danny and Sam said as Vlad went in. Looking around the pitch black room, he looked confused.

"Hey, there's noth-" The door closed behind him.

"Hey, hello? Wait, what...Who are you?" Vlad asked in the darkness as he heard footsteps approaching him. Then he was punched and passed out.

_**Out of Vlad's Dream**_

Vlad woke up, and winced at pain from his side. Looking over at it, he saw stitches around a scar. He frowned.

"They took my kidney!"

* * *

**I don't own DP or Charlie the Unicorn! Please review! Also, I will NOT be using OC's anymore!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Danny Phantom. The neoboard topic titles below were actually from the site. I also do not own Neopets.**

**

* * *

**_Suggested by shadow_talon_girl_

"...You want me to do _what_?" Nocturn asked, incredulous. Danny was holding a fifty dollar bribe. He smirked.

"Fifty bucks if you do this to Vlad." Danny said. Nocturn thought for a moment, before he earned a small, malevolent smile, taking the bribe.

"Very well."

* * *

Noturn gently snuck through the G.I.W. center, and found his way to Vlad's room. He phased in, and saw Vlad sleeping. He phased in, and then out, laughing a little as he disappeared into purple smoke.

**-Vlad's Dream-**

Vlad opened the door of his room. He cackled and turned into his ghost form. He flew out, and off to the center of Amity Park. People turned and bowed fearfully. Vlad smirked at that as he flew off to the Fenton's house.

Jack wasn't there. Danny waved to Vlad.

"Hi new dad." Danny said oddly. Vlad's smile deepened as he saw Maddie approach him. She grabbed him and held him down, and was about to plant a kiss on his lips...

**-Out of Vlad's Dream-**

Vlad woke up, and looked around the room in a cold sweat. He was still at the G.I.W. center.

He looked depressed and angry.

**"NOOOOO!"**

**

* * *

**_Suggested by Glofish_

Vlad yawned and waited for his breakfast. A moment later, through the little slot on his door, someone shoved a plate with a pancake on it.

If he had taken a closer look, he would've seen the disgusting stuff on it.

As he stuck a fork into it lazily, he shoved it in his mouth...Before spitting it out and gagging. He noticed a small card under the pancakes. Gingerly griping it and pulling it out, it read:

_"Hey Old Friend. I thought you would LOVE some of my famous 'Jack Fentons'. Enjoy!"_

Vlad snarled as he tore up the note. Maybe he wasn't so hungry, after all.

* * *

_Suggested by Call Me Mad -Elf-_

A G.I.W. scientist came in Vlad's room with a needle full of purple liquid. Vlad snarled as he resigned himself to this fate, allowing the scientist to inject him with it on the arm. Vlad winced in pain, and after the scientist left, Vlad sat alone, wondering what it did.

Soon, a G.I.W. guard came in his room.

But to him, he saw a giant frootloop with arms, a gun, and large, large teeth. He screamed and flailed, as the frootloop laughed at him, and set a mouse on the floor.

But it looked like a miniature man-eating frootloop to him.

He screamed extremely high-pitched, swatting at it as it tried to bite him.

He turned to look at the window-

Where curtains gently swaying in the wind should be was rather a giant frootloop drooling around its sharp teeth.

Vlad fainted.

* * *

Vlad, exhausted from another day of testing, went onto 'neopets' to lurk board again.

His jaw dropped at the topics.

_"*hits you with a cookie*"_

_"I bet you think you're cool."_

_"Now is not the time for super-cool sunglasses."_

_"CALL TO ARMS: PEOPLE, DRESS YOUR BODIES PROPERLY."_

_"IM BLUE"_

_"Happy Towel Day!"_

_"RUMBLEROAR is finna eat you!"_

_"*pulls you into pool*"_

_"Is court scarey?"_

_"OMMMGGG"_

_"I SAW MOSES TODAY"_

_"boom boom boom"_

_"CHEERLEADING= love!"_

Vlad shut off the computer and jumped under the bed, cowering in fear...


End file.
